Framed
by heyabrittanaxo
Summary: Santana Lopez has served 3 years of her sentence for a crime she insists she didn't commit. When her appeal is granted by the courts for a re-investigation and trail a new homicide detective plans on getting to the truth behind the crime to find out if the right person is actually in jail. Is she really innocent? Rated M for violence, graphic images, language, and sexual reference
1. Prologue

**A/N** – This story is going to be about six chapters long with an prologue and a epilogue. It is suggested that you don't read if you can't handle graphic images seeing as this is a crime story.

Rated M for violence, graphic images, language, and sexual references

* * *

**January 20th 2010**

_Joe Hart, a known religious preacher in the town of Lima, Ohio, stood outside the entrance way of a new club called Trexx, an openly gay bar. He shouldn't have gone by himself but no one else would partake in the activities saying he was going to far with it._

_When he heard about the opening he furiously made signs and was prepared to voice is opinion. It wasn't his fault he believed what he did – his parents forced it on him at a young age. He was taught that marriage should only be between a man and a women, that same sex couples were sinners and deserved to burn in hell for what they are doing._

_He stood there on and off for hours chanting as people walked by and entered the club. Joe left his post once in a while to get a coffee and warm up at Jones Diner. After getting warm he'd head back to his spot outside the club._

_He took his post again at 1:45am just before the clubs closing and sprung into action as people walked by. Most of the people paid no attention to him but he noticed a girl looking at him, no not looking, glaring at him as she walked by. She was slim, with long brown hair that curled down to the tips, tanned skin and wore a sweatshirt with a hood and skinny jeans. She looked up to no good. He shrugged her off and continued to chant at the people as they walked by._

_By 2:30am, the spot cleared out, so he began to pack his things. Joe was angry that the night was uneventful but he would stand there every night until the club closed down if he had to. He bent down to grab his bag when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly turned and was greeted with a sharp blade into the stomach. Once, twice, three times. He lost count after the third and fell to the ground. A kick to his ribs easily broke them and he was left for dead._

* * *

**December 1st 2010**

"I would like to call Santana Lopez to the stand." The defense lawyer, Arnold Figgins addressed.

Santana shakily stood up from her spot behind the table, taking a deep breath. Santana's usually long, full, brunette locks were pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs on her wrists. She slowly approached the stand to be sworn in.

"Please raise your right hand." The bailiff asked.

She did so instantly lifting it as high as it would go with the restriction of the other cuff and listened to his words carefully.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Santana replied full of confidence. When she was seated she sat up straight and proud, looking directly at Figgins.

"Ms Lopez, how was your childhood? Did you have any events in which you were a victim of?" He started.

"No sir, I had a wonderful childhood with loving parents who wanted whats best for me and they still do." Her eyes found her mothers in the crowd. Maribel Lopez was sitting next to her husband Antonio and Santana's younger sister Carmen. The family was visibly upset, tears flowing freely down their cheeks with red swollen eyes, all cuddled together. Santana quickly turned her attention back to her attorney getting tears in her eyes as well. She hated that this was happening to them, she hated that she couldn't hug them, or kiss them, or tell them that everything would be okay. She just hoped that her defense was enough to keep her out of prison.

"I asked this because it's obvious that you come from a loving family and have no reason to rip apart someone elses. Can you please explain to the court, the jury, and the judge what happened the night of January 20th 2010?"

"Well sir, I admit to not having made good decisions that night. I went out about nine o'clock pm to meet Sebastian Smythe, a friend and at the time my drug dealer. I met him on West Street behind Jones Diner where we made the exchange. After meeting him, he left and I stayed behind the diner and did a line or two, from there I proceed to enter Jones Diner for a meal." Santana spoke clearly, with her head up. She wasn't proud of the fact that her best friend used to be the cocaine in her pocket but she wasn't going to hide it from the jury. She wasn't there to clear her name of the drug charges. She was there to clear her name of crime she didn't commit: murder.

"Do you do not deny the fact that you were into drugs?" Figgins asked.

"No sir, I have nothing to hide about that night."

"Continue please."

"While I was eating my meal, I overheard some girls talking about a club which had opened shortly before that night – I'm not sure of the exact time that they opened. I decided that I could go there and try to meet some new people in attempt to try and move on from a past relationship. Inside the club I had a few drinks, did a few lines, and hung out with some girls until close at two am." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to remember every single detail – it was cold when she left and the wind was blowing directly in her face. She put up her hood and proceeded down the sidewalk. "It was cold when I left so I put the hood up on my sweatshirt in attempt to stay warm. As I walked towards home, a male with dreadlocks was still standing outside the club with a sign that said '_Being gay is a sin. You will all go to hell.' _He was just there voicing his opinion as he was doing when I past him the first time on my way to meet Mr. Smythe." Santana took a deep breath trying to relax her nervous body.

"About 2:30am, I realized that my cell phone was missing so I retraced my steps back towards the club. When I reached the walk way to the corner of where Mr. Hart was, I saw him lying on the ground in a pool of blood, I quickly approached him to check for pulse. I didn't find one and by then my adrenaline kicked in so I quickly ran to Jones Diner, the owner Ms. Jones called 911. I proceed back to the crime scene but I saw a figure standing over Mr. Hart dressed in an all black outfit, so I hid behind a postal box watching the person. I'm not sure of the sex because I couldn't see well. But I did see the unknown person run their hand in the puddle of blood and drop something into it. I heard the sirens in the distance and remembered the drugs in my pocket. It was obvious the scene was tampered with so once the figure disappeared so did I."

"Why did you run from the scene Ms. Lopez?" Figgins asked.

"Because of the drugs in my pocket, I didn't want to get into trouble."

"No more questions your honor." Arnold sat back down in his seat.

Al Motta, the prosecutor, approached the stand looking at Santana, pure disgust in his eyes.

"Can you please tell the court your occupation?"

"I was an exotic dancer at Juicy Lucy's up until my arrest."

"Did you have the night off from Juicy Lucy's on the night of January 20th 2010?"

"Yes I did."

"Ms. Lopez, what was the name of the club you went to that night?"

"Trexx sir." She answered.

"And it is a gay club, yes?"

Santana nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"So are you willing to admit that you are in fact a homosexual?"

"Objection!" Figgins shouted furiously.

Judge Sylvester rolled her eyes at Figgins. "Overruled."

The man sat down gritting his teeth.

"Ms. Lopez please answer the question."

"Yes Mr. Motta, I am a homosexual."

"You see." He turned toward the jury, moving his hands while he spoke. "Motive. Ms. Lopez here did not like the fact that Mr. Hart was preaching outside of a gay club in which she attended that same night. Her cell phone was found at the scene in the blood around Mr. Hart. Her DNA was also found at the scene with hair follicles from the defendant." He turned towards Santana glaring at her. The look made her squirm in her seat. "Ms. Lopez, how did your phone get placed at the scene and how did your DNA match the hair found on Mr. Hart?"

"As I told you before Mr. Motta, my phone was lost. I went back to see if I dropped it."

"Well how did your DNA get at the crime scene?" He ordered.

"I must have shed some hair when I checked his pulse." She looked over that the Hart family and her heart broke. She couldn't even imagine what they were going through.

"Your hair must have shed when you checked his pulse? It is obvious that your hair shed when you took a knife and stabbed my deceased client with it." He barked and turned to the jury. "Ms. Lopez has a history of verbal abuse and violence. She was suspended from school on more than one occasion for fighting. She admits to being on drugs the night of the murder, she was so doped up and angry that she took an innocent human life."

"Yes I have been in fights Mr. Motta, but I would never take another life." Tears escaped Santana's eyes as she spoke causing her voice to be shaky. "I would kill myself before I ever kill anyone else. I act all tough and mean because I'm a closed off person, I don't let people see the soft side of me because it makes me too vulnerable. I would never, **ever, **hurt someone in the horrific manner that Mr. Hart was exposed to."

"You are a closed off person because you are a monster, a murd-"

"Objection!" Figgins shouted again.

"Please Mr. Motta, finish your questioning." Sylvester warned.

He huffed. "The prosecution rests your honor." Al Motta sat down in his seat, writing down some notes.

Sue nodded to Santana who climbed down from the stand, sitting in her spot next to her attorney.

"Mr. Figgins, do you have anymore witnesses to call to the stand?"

Figgins stood up looking at the judge. "No ma'am."

"The jury will deliberate the cases that both the prosecution and the defense presented and we will call you all back when they have reached a decision." She hit her mallet and everyone rose as she left the courtroom.

"Santana, everything will be fine mija." Maribel leaned over the railing wrapping her arms around her oldest daughter.

"I didn't do it Mami, I swear I didn't. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you but I didn't do this. I'm not a m-m-onster." She hiccuped, her tears opening flowing.

"I know mija, keep your head up." Antonio said wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. Another pair of arms soon engulfed the three.

"Te amo hermana." Carmen whispered.

"Te amo hermanita." Santana replied.

A guard approached the family and took Santana to the door which led back to the jail.

"Te amo mija!" Antonio shouted.

"Same mija!" Maribel said.

"Te amo mami and papi!" Santana called back before being shoved into the hallway.

Finn Hudson, the guard which transported Santana to the court room is on her left side walking her back to her sell. She ignored the vulgar comments coming from other inmates as she walked by them back to her cell.

Santana cringed at the noise of her jail cell shutting. It creaked from the rust on the hinges, it was like nails on a chalk board.

"Hands Ms. Lopez." Officer Hudson ordered.

She stuck them through the now open slot and got her cuffs removed before he shut and locked the box. He checked to make sure the sell was closed and locked before trotting down to take his spot at the end of the hallway. A box of donuts was visibily sitting on his desk as he snatched one up, taking a gigantic bite. The Latina rolled her eyes but her mouth was watering at the thought of the tasty treats. She would love to have a donut right now.

* * *

**January 24th 2010**

"All rise!" The bailiff called out to the people in the court room.

Everyone rose and became silence as the judge entered.

"Please be seated." She sat down in her leather chair and looked at the people of the court."Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor."

Time seemed to slow down for Santana in that moment, everything around her was fuzzy as the verdict was read by the judge.

"On the 24th of January 2010, we the jury find Santana Juliana Lopez guilty of murder in the second degree." The judge read out loud. Gasps, crying, and sighs filled the courtroom. Santana felt her heart fall out of her ass at that moment. How could this have happened? Why the fuck did it happen to her? She was found guilty of a crime she did not commit.

"Ms. Lopez, I will review the case and give you your sentencing within the next few days. The court is dismissed." The judge left the courtroom just as fast as she came in.

Santana's mother was in hysterics behind the Latina, Carmen and Antonio were hugging each side of Maribel picking her up from her spot on the bench. "We love you Santana. Always remember that, we will see you soon." Antonio led them outside the courtroom, getting bombarded by the media as they walked. "No comment." He told them.

"No Papi, I have something to say." Carmen spoke up. "My sister Santana did not commit this crime. I know her better than anyone and I know for a fact that she would not hurt someone else in the way that Joe Hart was."

Maribel took Carmen's hand. "Come on mija, I just want to go home." She whispered and seconds later the Lopez family were on their way home.

* * *

**January 25th 2010**

"Ms Lopez please rise." Santana stood up, her eyes had dark spots around them from crying and not sleeping. She looked at the judge with hopeful eyes.

"A decision was made regarding your sentencing." Sue looked at the family of Joseph Hart. "Do any of you have anything you'd like to say to Ms. Lopez before her sentencing?"

"Yes your honor." Mrs. Hart stood up in her spot and Santana turned towards the family. "Not only are you sinning by being homosexual, you added murder to your list of sins. We can't believe that someone could hurt my baby boy in the way you hurt him. Not only did you take a friend, a son, a grandson, a truly incredible person away from his family, but you took away apart of our lives that we will never get back. You deserve to be severely punished for your actions and I hope that the judge does justice as I know she will. I will never forgive you nor will my family for this vicious crime. I know I can speak for everyone when I say that we hope you rot in your jail sell for the rest of your life."

Santana was taken aback by the words coming from the mouth of Mrs. Hart but she took it without so much as a peep. She knows what she did that night and murdering someone was not on the agenda.

"Santana Juliana Lopez, you are hereby sentenced by the state of Ohio to 25 years to life without the possibility of parole for murder in the second degree." She slammed her mallet down and nodded to the court. "Dismissed."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I should have the first chapter up within the next few days but I'm not making any promises on that.

I hope you take a few seconds to review my work (reviews will get me to upload faster!)

Anyways I hope you enjoyed - Jessica


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Here is the next part of this story, enjoy!

**Rated M** for violence, graphic images, language, and sexual references

* * *

**January 22, 2013**

Brittany S. Pierce, a newly promoted special agent homicide investigator for the Ohio FBI unit, walked up to the elevator pushing the up arrow. It lit up at her touch indicating the elevator was called. She sipped her coffee as she waited. She was dressed in black dress pants and a blue button up blouse which made her blue eyes pop out even more. Brittany's blonde hair had a french braid 'headband' which framed her face perfectly as the rest of her hair hung past her shoulders. She found her refection in the elevator doors – her freckles spotted each of her cheeks at random along with her forehead. She smiled at the thought of her first love's habit of pretending to connect the dots with her fingers on the freckles of her cheeks as they cuddled in bed after a long day.

She shook the feeling remembering that she shouldn't be dwelling on that old habit because of the pain she went through when she was kicked to the curb. Not to mention the current state of her lover wasn't something she could exactly forget. She was so lost in her thoughts until the ding of the elevator snapped her out of her internal battle. The elevator doors slid open and Brittany was surprised to see a blonde man about her height.

"Hello." He said with a fake smile.

"Hey Sam." Brittany sighed. "We have to work together, you can at least pretend a little better to actually want to be around me. We are partners after all and damn good ones at that."

"I do want to be around you, in more ways than one." He admitted.

"Sam I told you, it wasn't working out for me." The blonde girl refused to make eye contact with Sam as the elevator doors shut.

Sam Evans – not only an ex-boyfriend but her partner. At first their relationship was strictly professional, until Sam kept asking her to go on a date with him even after she refused on numerous occasions. Finally she said yes to one date, one date turned into another, and they ended up together for a few months before Brittany broke it off. Of course no one in the work place knew about their relationship; everyone just thought they were really good friends.

"Yeah it wasn't working out because you are still in love with a monster who is currently serving a 25 to life sentence." His tone was cold as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about her like that." Brittany replied simply. "I don't care what people have said she's done she's not a monster. You don't know her like I do." The elevator let out another ding and the doors opened. The duo was greeted with chatter and commotion of the homicide unit that currently employed both of them. Sam quickly disappeared obviously frustrated with the current events in the elevator.

"Good morning special agent Pierce." A man with a military shaven head appeared from behind a desk handing her a file. "The team has been assigned to the Lopez case. Her appeal went through yesterday evening."

"God damn it Puck, why didn't you tell me before now?" She playfully slapped his arm.

"Sorry, I was distracted last night. I went to Juicy Lucy's with SA Chang and computer geek Abrams." He wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"Hey that computer geek saves our asses with his genie so don't call him a geek. I'm pretty sure he rather be called an advance computer tech." Brittany may be a top homicide detective but she is still dyslexic and slightly lacked the right vocabulary in non-work situations.

"I think you mean genius Brittany."

"Yeah that's what I said." The girl opened the file, the first thing she saw was a mugshot of Santana. She knew she shouldn't react like this and be professional but she fell in love with the girl at age nine so it was pretty difficult not to react like this. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she was ran over by a ten ton truck six times.

"Hey you okay?" Puck asked when he watched Brittany turn from her usual pale skin tone to as white as a sheet.

"Uh fine." She lied closing the file. "Is Schue waiting for us in headquackers?" Her feet were on autopilot as she turned left at the end of the hall, then a quick right.

The 27 year old male snickered. "Yeah he is waiting for us in _headquarters._ We have to review the case." Puck followed Brittany to the room where the team discusses cases that they are investigating, where they had team meetings, and where the team reviewed their work. Usually when they reviewed the work they would hang crime scene photos on the bulletin boards, made time lines of the victim and/or unsub (unidentified subject), along with any other information they needed to solve the crime.

When the two arrived, everyone was already there except for the senior special agent, William Schuester.

"Hey Chang and Abrams, I heard about your late night at Juicy Lucy's." Brittany sat down next to Artie – he is the computer tech for the team. To Brittany he looked like the average nerd – glasses, a new sweater vest every day, and he has an eidetic(photographic) memory. He has been in a wheelchair for most of his life but Brittany is always to scared to ask him why his legs don't work.

"Oh yeah that Juicy Lucy is a fine piece of ass!" Artie nodded his head as he spoke. "She gave me a lap dance last night and I was like 'Hey baby, at least you don't need me to move and sit at a booth.'" Mike Chang let out a loud laugh from next to Artie.

Mike was another member of the team. The tall Asian man was the nicest guy Brittany has ever met. He works in the office with Noah Puckerman, going over evidence and putting together the time lines.

"Yeah she's pretty hot, but lady Asian is even hotter." Mike replied.

"Whatever you say Michael Chang." Puck teased.

"Alright guys, take a seat." Will Schuester called out as he entered the room. His hair was in a shaggy do, the curles poking out in different directions.

Brittany let out a giggle as he set down his satchel on the table.

"Something you need to share before we start Agent Pierce?" He asked sipping from his coffee.

"It's just that...you look like an way older version of Nick Jonas." She said clear as day.

The rest of the team let out laughs and her boss couldn't help but join in. "Well thank you Brittany." He took a deep breath and sat in the seat in front of him. "Artie can you take the floor and explain to those who aren't familiar with the case?"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes knowing already which case they were assigned. Artie wheeled himself up to the projector and turned it on, the lights dimmed with the remote control he hooked up to his chair. "On January 20th 2010 our victim Joseph Andrew Hart was stabbed over twenty times outside of a gay club called Trexx in downtown Lima. He was preaching outside of the club about how it was a sin to have opened it in the first place." Artie clicked through the first few slides as he spoke, showing the team crime scene photos.

"It's not a sin, you fall in love with a person not their gender." Brittany spoke in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I agree." Artie smiled at Brittany and continued with his briefing. "After a twelve day deliberation, Santana Juliana Lopez was convicted of the murder on December 13th 2010. Her cell phone was found at the scene along with her DNA. She claims that she lost her cell phone at the club and her hair got on the scene because she found Hart in a pool of blood and she checked for a pulse. Lopez also didn't deny she was on cocaine that night and many nights before that. She was a stripper at Juicy Lucy's as well."

Puck spit out the coffee he was currently sipping on. "Lopez was a stripper at the club in 2010?"

Artie nodded in response.

"Does anyone know what her name was?"

"Why does it matter Puckerman? It's not important to the case..." Will asked calmly.

"It was Snix." Brittany mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck put his head in his hands rubbing his temples trying to calm himself. "She was the highest paid dancer there. I spent over three hundred dollars for an hour dance."

"She was always good at that." Brittany smiled to herself.

"What am I missing here? Is there something you'd like to share with the team Brittany and Noah?" Schue asked, still in his calm voice.

"No sir." Puck answered.

"Brittany?"

"Dildo." She smiled.

The boys on the team burst out laughing, all except for Schuester who just seemed embarrassed. His face turned three shades of red before returning back to his normal color.

"I think you mean ditto Agent Pierce." Artie finally told her.

"Yeah that's what I said."

* * *

After an hour of reviewing the case, Sam and Brittany headed out to Sam's bureau SUV. Once they were both in safely with their seat belts buckled, the blonde male started the engine and the duo were on their way to the jail in Lima Heights Adjacent where the girl was serving her time.. In school, Santana would tell everyone that Lima Heights Adjacent was 'on the wrong side of the tracks' but it was actually way nicer than Lima, even the crime rates were down in that town compared to Lima.

"You know you better watch what you say around Schue, he will take you off the case if he knows about your previous involvements with Santana." Sam said looking right on the road.

"Don't tell me what to do Sam." Brittany rested her head against the window attempting to cool her body down. She was going to see Santana for the first time in three years. She wanted to see her before now but she couldn't bring herself to visit her in jail. What would she say to her? Would she still look the same? Would she still be herself? Brittany didn't know and that scared the crap out of her.

Although Brittany hasn't seen Santana, she still goes to the Lopez house once a month for dinner like she has done for many years until they broke up. After Santana broke up with Brittany, she cut off all contacts with the blonde without as much as an explanation – that included refusing to come to dinner if Brittany would be there.

After Santana was convicted, she ran into Carmen and Maribel at the grocery store and Mrs. Lopez invited Brittany over for dinner. Even though it was nice to see them all again, the empty chair besides the blonde broke her heart. However, Brittany's last visit to the Lopez house lasted longer than just a dinner.

"_She didn't do it Brittany. She doesn't deserve this."She muttered in between breaths. "It's not the same without her here. My dad is only home on the night of your monthly visit. This family is falling apart and I don't know how to keep it together. Santana was always so good at that." Carmen stopped talking and just cried until she made herself sick and then she begged Brittany to stay the night before she fell asleep in the blondes arms._

Carmen Lopez looked exactly like Santana, people often had mistaken them for twins. She is a lot nicer to people than Santana is, don't be fooled though, she is definitely a Lopez when it comes to certain things. She also followed in her big sisters footsteps by becoming head Cheerio freshman year.

Brittany was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the engine cut off.

"Britt we are here." He placed a hand on her shoulder. For a second Brittany thought he was going to sneak in a kiss, but he opened his door and climbed out.

She was not far behind him and he waited in front of the SUV for Brittany. They both walked into the lobby of the jail and showed their badges.

"We are part of the homicide team in the Ohio FBI bureau, we are here to see Santana Lopez." Sam announced to the cop at the front desk.

"What this is regarding?" The man asked.

Brittany looked at the name tag on the officers chest. "Officer Hudson, we can not discuss this information with you. We need to speak with Ms. Lopez please." She replied calmly.

"Of course." He used his walkie talkie to tell another guard about them being here for Santana as he got up and led the two into a visitor room. "When she arrives, she will be handcuffed to the chair so you don't have to worried about safety." He pointed to a metal chair that was welded to the metal floor in the room. "There is a two way mirror in that location but it cannot be heard through so if one of you would like to come with me to insure your privacy since this is regarding a government matter."

Brittany nodded to Sam who followed the officer out. The blonde took a moment to soak up the sight. Santana was being handcuffed to a chair to ensure safety? _She wouldn't hurt me like that...but she also said she wouldn't break my heart. _Brittany thought. _She wouldn't hurt anyone like Hudson implied, would she? _

Sam returned without the officer. "It's all set. The mirror is used for safety precaution and there is no switch to turn on a microphone, it's just a plain room with one chair."

A few moments of a very awkward silence filled the room. Mainly it was because Brittany was freaking out. Not only was she nervous about seeing Santana for the first time since their breakup three years ago, but she's scared about seeing her being treated like this – in an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs. Deep down Brittany knew that the Latina was innocent and she was going to get to the bottom of the situation and bring the right person to justice.

A click of a rusty door got Brittany's attention, her heart was thudding against her ribcage as the door opened in what seemed like very slow motion. The brunette kept down her head as she sat, staring at the floor. All of a sudden, her body language changed. Brittany could easily tell that the Latina's heart rate skyrocketed and that she knew who was standing in front of her. She didn't move though, she kept her eyes glued to the floor as she was cuffed to the chair. The guard nodded to them and left the room.

"Hello Santana, I'm special agent Evans and this is special agent Pierce, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay with you..?" Sam asked unsure of how to start.

"I'd know whose feet are in those shoes from twenty feet away." Santana mumbled almost inaudibly. "Special agent Pierce huh?" She said a little louder as she slowly lifted her head and for the first time in three years she looked into those beautiful blue eyes that she never forgot. Hell, those eyes are what kept her sane being stuck on the property for years. "Carmen didn't tell me that. She only told me you began monthly dinner nights again."

Brittany's pulse was racing and she felt like she swallowed a horse pill dry. Her body got unbelievably warm as she saw Santana's chocolate brown eyes. They didn't look the same as the last time she saw them. They seemed to be duller and not full of as much life. The blonde cleared her throat deciding if she didn't speak now that she'd break down right in front of her former girlfriend asking why she left her alone when she promised she'd always be there. "My team has been assigned to re-investigate the case. I'm-we are here for strictly business." Brittany warned still not breaking eye contact with Santana.

"You are forgetting to blink again Britt-Britt." Santana smirked and watched as the blonde turned red and looked away immediately.

"You will address her as agent Pierce, do you understand?" Sam barked glaring at Santana.

The tanned girl looked up at him, a small smile appearing. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the biggest mouth...like ever?"

Brittany couldn't suppress her laugh, it was so loud that it echoed against the walls.

"Please tell us what happened the night Joe Hart was murdered." The blonde boy had both of his hands on the table in front of the girl cuffed to the chair.

Santana spoke the same story she told the court, it changed a little because she remembered more things over time – she was more descriptive of her surroundings and she also recalled where she last had her cell phone: on the bench outside of Trexx.

"Are you positive that is where you left your phone, Ms Lopez?" Brittany asked all professionally, it kind of threw Santana off for a moment.

"Yes _special agent _Pierce, I'm positive."

"Is there anything you'd like to add or something you forgot to mention?" Sam wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, it was uncomfortable being in the same room with Santana knowing that she once was with Brittany. He had found out about Santana completely by accident and he wish he hadn't every second of every day.

"No sir, I didn't forget anything nor do I want to add anything. I told you what happened and it's the truth. How do I know that this isn't just some fluke? How do I know you people are really going to try and help me? Because it is obvious that _you, _trouty mouth, think I'm guilty." The brunette spat out from her chair.

"What I think doesn't matter, we were told to re-investigate and that is what we are doing. But I will tell you, I do think you are guilty and if I find out you lied to Brittany to her face, I will..."

"You will address her as agent Pierce, do you understand?" Santana glared at him, throwing his own words in his face.

"Agent Evans, can you step out and call Abrams and ask him to check her cell phone records while I finish up in here?" Britt pleaded, she couldn't stand seeing the two bicker any longer.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a hushed tone. When he got a nod and a smile as a response, he stepped out.

"His asshole must be as big as his mouth because something seriously crawled up there and died." Santana crossed her legs and Brittany could tell she wanted to cross her arms in her defensive pose but couldn't because of the handcuffs.

"Santana." Brittany crossed her arms, she didn't mean it to come off as mocking but it seemed like it to Santana. "We are trying to help you." The Latina looked at her surprised at her firmness. "Oh what, not expecting that? I love my job and just because I was assigned to your case doesn't mean that you can talk to my partner like that and expect it to be okay. This isn't high school anymore Santana. I understand you are frustrated because you've been stuck here but you can't insult people that are trying to help you. If you are going to act like this then I will simply tell the court that the results of our reinvestigation are inconclusive and you can spend the rest of your sentence here." The blonde was pacing and shaking as she walked.

"You _understand _that I'm frustrated? You have no idea what it's like in here Brittany. Do you know what it's like to have to watch time pass you by when you are rotting in a jail cell for something you didn't do? Do you know what it's like to be stuck in here day by day wondering what the people you care about are up to? Or wondering how the victims family is coping with the fact that their son is gone and isn't coming back? I've been in this fucking place for so long and I've seen some really fucked up things, so _sorry _if I'm on edge when sur-fucking-prise my ex-girlfriend is a homicide investigator that was assigned to my case. Go right ahead and tell the court that the results were inconclusive and I'll rot in this place a little more everyday while your tongue is down your partners throat."

Brittany didn't know how to respond to Santana, she just stood there staring at her with a blank expression.

"Oh what, surprised that I knew about you and Lisa Rinna? _Please_ I smelled the not-so-professional relationship the second I walked into the room. I have to say, great pick though, because if his dick is as big as his mouth you've hit the straight girl jackpot."

"San...I...ugh you have no say in who I date anymore." The blonde began chewing on the inside of her cheeks.

"You're right, I don't. I lost that privilege along time ago." Santana looked away from Brittany, finding a spot on the floor. She felt defeated.

"You know I've seen a lot of messed up things too. I'm sorry that you are stuck here." She approached the brunette for the first time, kneeling in front of her finding her eyes. "I will do _everything _in my power to make sure that you get out of here."

A tear slid down a tan cheek and it took everything in Britt to not wipe it away. "You believe me?"

"Of course I do sweetie. I know you better than anyone in this world, even Carmen."

"Can you do something for me?" The Latina mumbled.

"Just tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do."

"Bring a guitar next time you come...that i-is if you are coming back."

"Of course I'm coming back, no matter what." She smiled sincerely.

"Brittany, we have to go do some other interviews." Sam said as he opened the door and then shut it behind him quickly.

"Okay." She stood up looking at Santana. "I'll see you."

"Soon?"

"Soon."

The last thing Brittany saw before exiting was a smile.

* * *

"Were are we heading?" Brittany asked as they got on the highway going south.

"Lopez residence."

The blonde girl felt her stomach drop and suddenly she felt like she was on a roller coaster. All she wanted to do is grab a pinky – but it wouldn't be there. She settled for sitting on her hands.

After arriving to the Lopez house, the duo walked up to the front door and knocked.

A moment later the door swung open "Brittany!" Carmen smiled bigger than ever then she saw the company that tagged along. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a gigantic mouth?"

"So I've heard." Sam rolled his eyes and showed Carmen his badge. "Are your parents home?"

"Mami, Brittany and some guy with a huge mouth is at the door." She shouted.

"Be nice Carmen." Maribel scolded as she walked up to the door. "oh dios mío, él tiene una boca enorme." (Oh oh my god, he does have a huge mouth.) She stared blankly at Sam for a moment. Brittany heard Carmen laughing from the kitchen, it made her smile. It reminded the blonde so much of Santana's real laugh. Not her forced one that she would use at school – but the real Santana laugh. "Please come in."

The two took a step inside, Brittany's favorite aroma of food traveled into the living room.

"Oh dios mio! Is that tamales?" Britt had picked up on a little Spanish through the years – not much but enough to kind of get the gist of some conversations.

"Si, would you both like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Lopez asked with a smile.

"No thank you ma'am, we are here on official FBI business." Sam replied.

Brittany turned to him, giving him a look – a look that she knew scared the shit out of the blonde male.

"On second thought, dinner sounds wonderful."

* * *

Sorry – kind of a cliff hanger. I'd like to say that was the worst one you'd be getting but I'd be lying.

I hope you enjoyed. It would mean a lot to me if you reviews my work and told me your thoughts on who you think actually committed the crime...do you think Santana did it? Brittany? Carmen? Sam? Hmmmmmmm I'd love to hear your suspensions.


	3. Chapter 2

**A****/****N**: I got some awesome messages and reviews about suspicions of who people think committed the crime. Can't wait until you all can actually find out! Hmm, clues in this chapter, lets see if anyone can figure it out.

**A ****very ****special ****thanks ****to ****my ****awesome ****beta ****hlnwst****! **

**Also****, ****this ****fanfic ****won****'****t ****be ****updated ****until ****after ****valentines ****day**** - ****wondering ****why****? ****please ****check ****out ****my ****profile ****for ****details****.**

**Rated ****M **for violence, graphic images, language, and sexual references

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly, although Sam felt out of place. Not only was this the family of someone who committed an awful crime, but also the family of Brittany's ex-girlfriend – whom the blonde was still in love with. Sam found out completely by accident about Santana and Brittany's former relationship.

He was at Brittany's apartment one afternoon and he was working on a case while his partner/girlfriend was in the shower. At the desk Sam had all the files spread out to overlook them – although making a timeline wasn't his job, he decided it would be best to write one using the work in front of him. He searched in the desk for a notebook, when he found one he opened it surprised there was a picture of the brunette kissing lifted the picture from the notebook and examined it. _I __know __that __Brittany __is __bisexual __but __why __the __hell __does __she __have __this __picture__? _He noticed that this in fact was Brittany's journal. Curiosity got the best of him and he began to read the first entry. Needless to say, it was all about Santana Lopez and how much she loved her, missed her, and how she thought that Santana was innocent. When Sam checked the date of entry, it was written two days before.

"Well, Mrs. Lopez, that was very delicious. Thank you." Sam smiled politely.

"Oh my God, Justin Bieber speaks," Carmen teased.

The male agent shot the youngest Lopez a death glare. She simply lifted her middle finger itching her eye with it.

"We'd like to ask you both a few questions if you don't mind. Mrs. Lopez, care to go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure. I'll get my coat." Maribel got up from her seat, heading to the closet.

Once the two of them were out the door Brittany rested her forehead in her hands putting her elbows on the table for support – she let out a loud sigh.

"What's his problem?" Carmen wondered out loud.

"Jealousy," Brittany huffed.

"Why is he jealous?"

"I-we saw your sister today." The blonde turned to look at Carmen, tears filled her eyes.

"You did? Wow what made you decid...wait, is that...? EW." The brunette made gagging noises. "Why him?"

"I was lonely, Carm. I haven't been in a relationship since Santana. He's nice and cares about me. We just broke up a few weeks ago because he found out about your sister and I told him the truth when he asked me about it." A few tears escaped from the corner of Brittany's eyes, slowly making a shaky path down pale cheeks.

"So why did you both go see Santana?" Carmen got up from across the table and took Sam's old seat which is Antonio's usual spot. No one has sat in Santana's chair since she'd been gone.

"Santana's appeal was granted and my team got assigned to the case," muttered the blonde.

"So you're investigating to bring the real killer to justice and free my sister?"

Brittany nodded. "That's the plan."

"Oh, thank God!" Carmen jumped on Brittany's lap hugging her tight. "Thank you so much. I need Santana."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to prove my case. But I need her too, so in order to get her out I need to ask you some questions."

"Anything that will help get my sister out of that hell hole." Santana's sister sat in back down in Antonio's chair and looked at her.

"Where were you on that night and did you see your sister?"

* * *

**January**** 20****th**** 2010 8:30****pm**

_Santana walked up to her sister's door. After knocking, she waited for her sister to say come in._

_"Sorry to interrupt your teenage hormones sex fest but I'm going out. Cover for me, Carmen?" Santana rolled her eyes at her sister's boyfriend, Jake Puckerman, who didn't even stop kissing her sister's neck long enough to look at her. "And Jake, I swear to God if you get my sister pregnant or hurt her, I will cut off your disgusting man parts and feed them to my ex-girlfriend's cat. Got it?"_

_Jake pulled away, a small blush appearing on his cheeks - it was hard to see because of his skin color but Santana noticed it. "Hi, Santana. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."_

_"You were lucky it was me and not either of my parents since you aren't supposed to even be here."_

_"Can't help it. I can't stay away from your sister," he smirked, causing Carmen to giggle._

_"Look, I know that my sister is the third hottest bitch in Oh-"_

_"Third?" The younger Lopez raised an eyebrow at her sister._

_"Yeah. First Brittany, then me, then you." She rolled her eyes and got back to her point ,"but just watch yourself and wrap your tiny man junk. Be smart."_

_"Oh, trust me when I say it's not tiny." Carmen smirked._

_"Gross." Santana shivered at the thought of a penis. Why do they frickin look like a mushroom on a stick? "Disgusting. Remind me again why I slept with guys in the first place?"_

_"I don't know but please leave already. I'm tryin to getz my mack on." The Lopez who was currently half under her boyfriend grinned._

_"Make sure you moan into your pillow or something, sis, because if Mami or Papi hear you they will kick Jacob Black out faster than you can say 'harder'."_

_A pillow was thrown and it hit Santana square in the face. She simply threw it back twice as hard raising her middle finger to her sister and left the room._

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how weird it is that you are dating a Puckerman? His brother is apart of my team in the investigating process."

"Those Dalton Academy boys are gorgeous. Does Puck still have that disgusting rat's tail that he calls a sexy-hawk?" Carmen chuckled.

"Nope, he cut it off when he started. Boss said it wasn't professional."

"I haven't seen him since Christmas at the Puckerman's. It was nice to have a full family around, but it kind of made me jealous."

"I know, sweetie." Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile and continued her questioning. "Did you know the reason why Santana went out that night and why she needed you to cover for her?"

"I didn't at the time. I didn't even know that she was into drugs. I knew she had a night job that she went to so I just assumed she was going there. I didn't know she was a stripper either..." Carmen looked around awkwardly. "I should have known something was going on with her but I was too wrapped up in myself that I didn't see it."

"It's okay, Carm, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Santana made some not very smart choices and I know she regrets them – she knows that those mistakes were her fault and there was no one to blame but herself."

"D-do you think she killed Joe?"

Brittany was taken aback by the question. She thought Carmen knew for a fact that she didn't think that. She decided to question it. "Do you think she did?"

"I didn't for a long time but lately I've been wondering if she blacked out or something that night. I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, I won't tell you what to think but I know she didn't do it." Brittany patted her leg and got up to hug her but her phone rang as she did. "I have to take this call okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Brittany stepped outside on the back deck before answering her phone "What do you have for me, Abrams?"

_"Well, I checked Santana's phone records like you asked. She received a text at 9:15pm from Smythe, which placed her right at Jones Diner. She got another one at 9:34pm from..."_

"Me, I know."

_"That placed her in or in front of the club. She received a series of messages from Mercedes Jones, the owner of the diner, from 10pm through 2am but Santana stopped replying at 11pm."_

"Mercedes...she's the one that made the 911 call, right?"

_"Yeah, I can play it back for you if you want me to...?"_

"No thanks. We will head over and question her. While we are, can you see if you can hack into her cell phone to find out what they were talking about?"

_"Roger that, Abrams out."_

* * *

Sam walked along the side of Mrs. Lopez, the cold winter air making an appearance on Sam's pale cheeks. Snow was cascading from the sky, decorating the tree tops in a sparkly white.

"Growing up, Santana always loved the winter season. She couldn't wait to get out and play in it. I can't even estimate the number of snowmen we built together, or the number of times she would ride down the hill behind the bank on her sled. She would only go down, ordering Carmen to carry the sled up for her and Brittany." Maribel smirked. "The three of them would insist on hot chocolate the moment they came inside, I learned to have it ready by the time the streetlights came on."

"Santana and Brittany have known each other that long?" he asked curiously.

"Since they were born. Brittany's mom and I met at a birthing class. I had Santana a few months before Andrea had Britt. They grew up together, the best of friends – they did everything together. Where one was, you'd find the other. I'd always known that their love was greater than a friendship love. I still know that it will always be that way. When they broke up it didn't only hurt Santana, it hurt all of us because she refused to see Brittany or let any of us see her." Maribel sighed.

"Do you think that Santana broke up with Brittany because of the things she was dealing with? I mean the drugs, the stripping...?" Sam put his feelings aside and actually listened to Mrs. Lopez's words.

"I honestly don't know. You see, Santana has always been a little rough around the edges, even as a kid. She is very closed off. In high school she used to say hurtful things to people, she was a party girl, kind of going through her rebellious teenager stage – but once she finally realized that it was okay to feel things for Brittany like she did, she changed knowing she needed to be a better person for Brittany although she was never mean to Brittany. After the shocking break up, I think she just shut down."

"What do you remember about that night, Mrs. Lopez?"

* * *

**January**** 20****th**** 2010 9:30****pm**

_Maribel Lopez knocked on Santana's door, when there was no answer she peeked inside to check on her oldest daughter. Santana looked like she was sleeping – in reality a group of pillows formed her body and a wig was placed around an old Cheerio pom-pom making it look like a head. Maribel smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping and gently closed the door._

_She went across the hall and knocked on Carmen's door._

_"Who is it?" Carm asked a little louder than necessary._

_"Mami, ¿puedo pasar por favor?" (Can I come in please?)_

_"Si, Mami."_

_Maribel opened the door and smiled at her daughter surrounded by books, looking like she was studying. "Studying, mija?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded awkwardly._

_"Santana already fell asleep, I think this Brittany thing is taking a bigger effect on her than we all thought. She's been sleeping a lot lately. Estoy muy preocupado por ella." (I'm really worried about her.) Maribel entered the room and sat next to her daughter. "They were so happy, I don't know what changed."_

_"Mami, things happen." Carmen squeezed her mothers hand gently._

_"I know, but I feel so bad for Santana. How can I help her? She needs us."_

_"Si, she does need us. But let her come to us, Mami. We can't force her. She will when she's ready."_

_"Te quiero, Carmen." (I love you) Maribel kissed the top of her daughters head. "I'll let you get back to your homework."_

_"Te quiero demasiado." (I love you too). Carmen let out a yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired. I'll finish my homework tomorrow."_

_"Goodnight, mija." Mrs. Lopez got up and left the room, thinking she left her daughter going to bed alone._

_Once she was out, Carmen smiled. "You can come out now."_

_Jake crawled out from under the bed. "Geez, why do I have to hide under your bed?"_

_"Because you aren't supposed to be here. Are you ready?" asked Carmen. He nodded as she began to make a similar set up as Santana had. Once she was ready she turned to Jake and smiled._

_"Let's do it baby." Jake leaned forward pecking his girlfriends lips grabbing her hand as they walked to the window. They both stepped out onto the porch roof climbing down the ladder and running into the darkness._

* * *

"So Carmen was home the entire night, Mrs. Lopez?" Sam looked over at the women as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes, she was doing homework then went to bed." Maribel nodded

"Does Carmen have boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

She let out a small laugh. "What makes you think she's gay? Because of Santana?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry, it's just procedure..."

"Right, but she does have a boyfriend. Jake Puckerman."

By the time Maribel answered they were back in front of the Lopez residence.

"Sam, we have to go," Brittany said as they approached the front lawn.

"Thanks for your co-operation and dinner Mrs. Lopez," Sam said.

"No problem." She rushed to Brittany hugging her tightly before kissing her forehead. " _Te__quiero_._"_

"I love you too, Mari. I'll see you next week for dinner." Brittany kissed her cheek and waved as she got into the SUV.

When they arrived to the diner, there were only a handful of people inside. It was set up like a 50's diner with a jukebox and pictures of artists in the 50's, except for the one picture of Whitney Houston in the center of the wall on the left side of the diner.

"Hello, my name is Kitty. May I help you?" A blonde girl asked from behind the bar sitting area. She had a fake smile plastered on her face which Brittany caught on to immediately.

"Hi, I'm Agent Pierce and this is Agent Evans. We are looking for Mercedes Jones," Brittany announced sweetly.

"Ms. Jones is currently in New York for a business meeting. She will be back on Friday." The girl was chewing gum annoyingly and clearly checking out Sam.

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Thanks. We will stop by then." They both left the diner without another word.

"Do you think she's away on business?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not. We're going to find her." B replied. "But since we are here we should check out the crime scene."

The duo walked down the street in silence. Nothing could be heard except for the snow crinkling below their feet. When they got outside the club, Brittany tried to remember what the crime scene looked like.

"I think Joe was found by Santana in this area." Brittany motioned with her hands. "Now she still has the same story; a figure was standing over Joe, rubbing his or her hand in the blood, and the dropped something. I'm assuming it was Santana's cell phone." The blonde agent walked over to the bench against the building sitting down closing her eyes.

Sam didn't question it because she always worked out her brain like this.

"Okay, but assuming it doesn't mean it happened. It could have been anything that was dropped at the scene if that was the case. Santana could be lying, Brittany. She could have dropped the cell phone while she was stabbing him."

"Or she could be telling the truth, Sam. Why do I feel like you aren't even trying in this investigation?" The blonde stood up, starting to walk down the street. "I don't care if you don't like her," she said as she turned around, walking backwards. "But it's on your coincidence if she's innocent."

Sam sighed. He wanted to correct Brittany but he knew she'd say _That__'__s__what__I__said__. _So he didn't comment at her wrong term. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I'll meet you back at headcrackers?" she shouted.

"Sure."

* * *

It took Brittany about a half hour to make it back to her apartment. When she got inside, her cheeks were bright red – though she wasn't cold on her walk. She grabbed her key unlocking her apartment door which had big gold numbers on the door: 14. She could smell chicken nuggets and could hear her mother humming in the background.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Mommy? You are home early!" A mini version of Brittany ran up to her hugging her legs.

"Hi, Gianna. I'm only home for a minute. I missed you." Brittany scooped up her daughter, peppering kisses all over her face. The little blonde giggled as she did.

"I missed you too, Mommy! Grandma is making Dino nuggets, rawrrrr!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Andrea Pierce greeted her daughter with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Mom. Gigi, go get washed up for dinner, baby girl." she said as she set down the blue-eyed love of her life.

"Otay, are you staying for dinner?" The blue eyes were looking at Britt hopefully. The blonde hated that she couldn't be with Gianna as much as she wanted to.

"Sorry, baby girl, but I have to go back to work. I have an important job I'm working on right now."

"Promise you'll dance with me before you leave?"

"Promise, bug."

The three-year-old squealed with excitement as she bolted down the hallway to the bathroom to wash up.

"What's wrong?" Andrea took off her cooking apron and set it on the counter.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" asked Brittany.

"I know my daughter, so spill."

"I saw Santana today," she started.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Santana, it's been three years since I saw you. By the way... you have a daughter named Gianna?' That would have ended well." Brittany snatched up a done chicken nugget and popped it in her mouth, chewing it.

"Honey, you should have called her the day you found out. Don't you think she would have liked to know that after a year of trying, the procedure took?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Do you think that would have changed her mind? Or the fact that she broke my heart and left without so much as an explanation? I was scared and I felt alone. I didn't know what to do. I figured it would be easier for the both of us if I didn't tell her."

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"There you go, getting all mom-like on me. I just came to get my guitar." Brittany rolled her eyes, ignoring the question and went into her bedroom, grabbing the big guitar case. She took a peek at her night stand looking at the picture of her and Santana that she put back out after she broke up with Sam. She didn't want him to see it and start asked questions she couldn't answer. That picture and the picture of Gianna were the only pictures in her room that were completely free of dust. It sat there proudly and Brittany sighed, wondering why the _hell_she even hid it from Sam.

"Mommy! Let's dance." Gianna appeared at her door with her portable radio. She hit the play button on the device and _Dance __With __Somebody_ rang through the speakers.

After kissing Gianna goodnight, Brittany left her apartment. As she closed the door, across the hall something caught her eye. She cocked her head to the side as she read the note: _**Blind**__**, **__**lost**__**, **__**agent**__**.**_

_What __the __hell __is __that __supposed __to __mean__? _Brittany thought. She read it a few times before she pulled it off the wall and stuck it in her pants pocket.

* * *

Shortly after, she arrived back at the jail. The same officer was still sitting at the desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Ms. Lopez again."

He looked up at Brittany. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you if there was any way that she could be unhandcuffed for this visit?"

"I don't know about that one. Is there a reason?" He stood up looking at the guitar case in her hand.

"I actually brought the guitar she asked for."

He nodded and asked for the case. Finn examined the entire case and guitar making sure Brittany wasn't sneaking anything inside.

"Ms. Lopez has had very good behavior since she's been here so I don't see why not. However there has to be a guard in the room."

B nodded to him, showing she understood. She found herself back in the familiar room she was in just a few hours before. She wasn't as nervous this time but her nerves were still definitely present.

"Lynn, if she gives you any trouble you make sure you cuff her back up," she heard Hudson say to the male officer walking Santana into the room.

Her eyes were a little happier now. Britt could tell she was in better spirits than she was the first time they met.

"I know you said soon, Agent Pierce, but I didn't think it would be so soon." She smiled as the handcuffs were taken off. "Thanks, Ryder."

"Anything for you, Ms. Lopez." He smiled and stood by the door, his right hand was placed on the butt of his gun which was safely in it's holster, the other hand was on his hip.

Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous. _Anything __for __you __Ms__. __Lopez__. _She mocked inside her head.

"Britt-Britt, relax. He's been watching my back for me while I've been in here." She looked Brittany in the eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Don't be jealous."

Ugh, how could Santana still read her like an open book? Well, except for that one secret she still has no idea about...She took a deep breath and turned towards Santana.

"I'm not jealous," she whispered in the same hushed voice Santana did.

"Whatever you say." The Latina smiled and Brittany quickly looked away.

"I, uh, brought you something." She put the guitar case on the table in front of the chair Santana was now sitting in.

"No way! Can I...play?" She touched the outside of the case, running her fingers slowly down the edge. "It's been years."

"Duh, you can play it. That's why I brought it." Brittany opened the case and handed the instrument to Santana.

The Latina took a minute to take in this moment. She has dreamed about making music again, she loved it. Everything about it. Her fingers ran across the wood and up the strings. After setting it in the right position she plucked a string. "How long has it been since you've tuned this, B?"

"Since the last time you did..." she muttered.

"Three years? You haven't played since..." Her voice trailed off, sighing. She started tuning the instrument by ear until each of the strings were tuned. She fooled around with some chords until she remember the last song she learned before she was arrested.

_"A still framed photograph of you and me together_  
_Is all I have of me and you anymore_  
_We were so in love and we'd thought it'd last forever_  
_but in the storm we were torn."_

Santana refused to look up at Brittany as she sang - remembering why she learned the song in the first place. Brittany looked down at the floor. God, she missed Santana's singing voice so much. It had so much soul and it reminded her that this was one of the reasons she fell in love with her best friend.

_"And I won't forget you, I don't regret you_  
_but the hardest thing I've had to do is live without you_  
_And I wonder why we both walked away_  
_I'm lost without you, still crazy for you_  
_just turn around come back because your smile is overdue_  
_And I miss, I miss you."_

Brittany felt sick to her stomach. Was Santana singing this song to her?

_"If I only knew the words to say that would make you turn around_  
_I'd say those words to you more than a million times_  
_It's been forever but that hasn't changed what you mean to me_  
_Darling, can't you see?"_

The Latina took the chance looking up at Brittany. She meant every word she was singing, she just wished she could have told her before now. That's when it happened, Brittany's ocean blue eyes met Santana's, she was finally getting her chance to tell Brittany how she felt in the best way she knew how: through music.

_"I'm sorry for all I did_  
_What I said and the things I hid_  
_I'm finally over me_  
_Is that too late for you?_  
_I can't imagine where I'd be_  
_If you had never rescued me_  
_You gave me hope to live_  
_Now I need you_  
_'Cause I need you"_

Brittany felt tears sneaking their way down her cheeks. She was so confused. How was this happening? Was she dreaming? Yeah that's it, I'm dreaming, she thought. When the last note rang out Brittany found herself moving towards her ex-girlfriend. The two just sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

_Should I kiss her?_

* * *

**A****/****N**: cliffhanger, oh snap. Hope the flashbacks weren't too confusing for you. Hmm naughty Carmen sneaking out with her bf. Where could they have gone? MUHAHAHA. ← my evil laugh sounds a lot better than it looks.

Song in this chapter: The Hardest Thing - Tyler Ward. youtube watch?v =UbJVukz3AL8

Does anyone have any ideas on what the note meant?

Any new suspicions?

Do you really think Mercedes is on a business trip? Was she involved?

Holy shit Brittany has a kid and it's Santana's...kind of.

Well, hate to tell you but the questions ya'all have in your heads won't be answered until the end.

Love ya guys - Jess


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm bringing sexy back. Because here I am (; Sorry for such a long wait, I've been super busy with the music thing. Anyways enjoy the update my lovely readers.

Again a special thanks to my beta **hlnwst **for always correcting my mistakes. Be sure to check out all of her stories – you won't regret it if you do.

If you haven't yet, check out my new story _Where Fate Takes Us. _My amazing friend **chev17j **came up with the new title. It's different from all my other stuff, so take a look and let me know what you think.

This is the longest chapter in this story so far! I figured since it took so long to update, I owed you guys a little something for being patient!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or the characters. Just the storyline (;

* * *

_Brittany felt tears sneaking their way down her cheeks. She was so confused. How was this happening? Was she dreaming? _Yeah that's it, I'm dreaming_, she thought. When the last note rang out Brittany found herself moving towards her ex-girlfriend. The two just sat there, looking into each other's eyes._

_**Should I kiss her?**_

* * *

_No, Brittany. You shouldn't kiss her, _the blonde thought as she leaned closer. Her body wouldn't listen to her – she just kept leaning forward. Inches away from her favorite pouty lips, Brittany finally managed to pull away. "I should get going. I have to go back to the station." She didn't say anything else as she packed her guitar and headed for the door.

"Britt..." Santana tried to get her to take two seconds just to look at her. She wanted her to stay; they didn't have to kiss. Hell, Santana didn't even expect anything from Brittany. She felt lucky enough to even have the girl back in her life. Three years had gone by and in all honesty, she'd lost hope of having any type of relationship with the blonde. She didn't blame the girl for not talking to her. Not one bit. "Brittany Susan Pierce," she begged.

The Latina noticed Brittany hesitate before opening the door. Santana instantly felt like a complete failure the minute the door closed behind the blonde. She prayed that Brittany would come back through the door, but she knew her prayers were going to go unanswered for now.

"Ms. Lopez, I have to put these back on to get you back to your cell. I'm sorry." The young officer jingled the cuffs in his hands. The girl sighed and extended her wrists and allowed Officer Lynn to handcuff her. She followed silently as she was brought back to her stuffy cell. She sat on her cot and looked at the wall – a group of pictures were taped to the concrete. One of her and her favorite blonde stood out to her above the rest.

* * *

"You okay, Pierce? You look like you've just saw a ghost," Puckerman commented as the blonde entered the conference room.

"I'm fine, let's just review today's evidence," she said, standing in front of the bulletin board. There were different colored cards with things on them. A timeline of Santana's day was beginning to form – Sam must have checked in with Agent Chang and Puckerman while she was seeing Santana. "What do we have so far?"

Just then, Artie wheeled into the room with a note in hand pinning it to the board. Brittany read the words a few times studying it. **_Intelligent, naive, evidence._**

"What the hell?" Brittany remembered the note in her back pocket. She reached into it and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. "I got one of those too." She took a pin and stuck the piece of paper above the other note.

"Just as I suspected, someone is trying to get through to us," Artie said.

"Blind, lost, agent? What the fuck?" Puck scoffed. "Are you sure this is even evidence? It could be a hoax."

"Why would the notes of the same type end up in the hands of the two lead detectives during the re-investigation of this case? It's not a coincidence," Artie stated matter-of-factly as he repositioned his glasses. "They were written on the same piece of paper. Look." He pointed to the ripped edge which seemed it would fit the note below perfectly. "There is some type of code written in these words and I, the brains of the operation, am going to figure it out."

"Even if this isn't a fluke, why doesn't the person just come up here and tell us what it means?" Mike asked.

"Because it could be someone who is close to whoever committed the crime." Brittany sat in her chair still looking over the board.

"_If _Santana didn't do it..." a voice said. "It could be someone helping her from the outside to throw us off and frame someone else," Sam spat as he entered the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's fucking innocent!" Brittany glared at Sam. She was starting to get really frustrated with her partner. He had every right to be angry at her but he didn't have to take his anger out on Santana.

The blonde man put his hands up in defeat. "Whatever. Just trying to think of possibilities."

"Blondie fight. My bet is on Brittany," Puck whispered to Mike.

The Asian looked between the two blondes who were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. "You're on." Mike stuck out his hand and shook Puck's.

"You are _trying _to think of a way to keep Santana in jail." The blonde woman got up from her seat, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you tell Schue about your certain connection to Ms. Lo-"

"Woah, alright, that's enough. Sam, you can't do that. It's not fair." Puck stood between the two. He only knew about Santana and Brittany because of Jake. He was pretty sure everyone already knew about the two of them, but he wouldn't confirm it to Schue or anyone if Brittany didn't give him the ok to do so.

"But it's fair for her to be working on this case?" Sam barked. "You know she's pulling to free her beloved train wreck so she can be with her. What about Gianna, huh? Does she know about her?"

"That's none of your business, Sam." Brittany sighed. He wasn't Gianna's father so he had no right to open his mouth about it.

"What is your problem, Evans?" Agent Chang asked. "You guys never fight. Just a few weeks ago you two were way too busy making googly eyes at each other..."

"You knew?" Sam questioned, obviously surprised.

"Everyone did. You know, except for Schue," Puck chimed in.

"Well, this just got significantly awkward." Artie wheeled over to the snack table and grabbed a donut with a ton of frosting on the top. He licked some of it off causing a bit to get stuck on his nose. The boy went cross eyed looking at the frosting. He then stuck his tongue out trying to lick it off, but was unsuccessful. The rest of the crew just watched him in amusement. Sam didn't say another word, and neither did Brittany.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with Detective Pillsbury." Schue said. The team looked around at each other with blank looks on their faces. It's (was) obvious Pillsbury and Schue got it on but they didn't know how to approach their boss about it. He was also oblivious to the fact of what just happened. He wasn't the smartest guy ever but a damn good detective. Everyone took their seats and waited for their boss to give them the okay. "Let's review. Artie?"

Artie went over the phone records of Santana and Mercedes and said nothing was incriminating in their conversations. He left out the detail that all the texts were about Brittany and the fact that the blonde had texted Santana.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones 10:00 PM: _Girl swallow your pride and go get Brittany back._**

**Santana Lopez 10:35 PM: _It's not that easy Weezy, I fucked up and she deserves better._**

**Mercedes Jones 10:36 PM: _You can't make that decision for her, even if you think she does._**

**Mercedes Jones 10:45 PM: _She obviously texted you to get you to open your fucking eyes and man the hell up. Grow a pair lezpez._**

**Santana Lopez 10:55 PM: S_top! Did you actually read what she said to me? If you didn't - read it again because it's obvious she wants nothing to do with me._**

**Mercedes Jones 11:01PM: _Everything in that paragraph is screaming 'Talk to me Santana!' Open your eyes and read between the lines. Besides she even said 'I miss you.'_**

**Mercedes Jones 11:15 PM: _Are you talking to her?_**

**Mercedes Jones 12:00 AM: _Santana?!_**

**Mercedes Jones 1:15 AM: _What the hell, answer me!_**

**Mercedes Jones 1:56 AM: _Ugh Lopez, you're fucking hopeless._**

* * *

"Alright, Evans and Pierce review! Go." Schue pointed to the duo.

"Santana's story is the same as the one she testified with, except she remembers more details. She said she remembers leaving her phone on a bench when re-entering the club," Britt started. "According to Carmen, Santana's sister, she came into her room about 8:30PM and told her to cover if their mom asked where she was."

"Mrs. Lopez checked on Santana, or who she assumed was Santana, sleeping an hour later. Mrs. Lopez had no idea that Carmen's boyfriend, Jake Puckerman, was there." Sam looked at Puck.

"I didn't know Santana's sister was dating your brother?" Schue questioned.

"Since they were in eighth grade, sir," Puck stated.

"Anyway, continue." Schue looked at the two blondes who were waiting patiently to start again.

"We went to interview Mercedes Jones but she is apparently in New York on a business trip," Sam added.

"Tomorrow we were planning on visiting Mr. Lopez, Mercedes, and the owners of the club." Brittany looked around nervously. Finally her eyes glanced at the clock. It was after midnight.

"Anything else?" the boss asked.

The duo shook their heads and sat down.

"Puckerman and Chang?" he said while writing down a few things in his notebook.

"Two notes have been received. _Intelligent, naive, evidence _is on one of them." Puck said letting Agent Chang add on.

"The other is _Blind, lost, agent_. We are unsure what exactly they mean sir, or if it is even evidence or a clue."

"I guess we will have to wait and see if more show up. Is there anything else?" No one spoke up. "Alright, dismissed. Go get some sleep." Schue said.

Sam gritted his teeth and rushed out of the conference room without saying a word. Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes, looking at the refreshments table. She realized she'd barely had anything to eat all day but just looking at food made her sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was get home to her daughter. So that's exactly what she did.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

Brittany groaned slapping her alarm clock a little harder than necessary. "Five more minutes," she mumbled into her pillow. She wondered if she should go see Santana again today. Should she explain why she left so suddenly? What if she felt like kissing her again? What if she didn't stop herself this time? It was the unknown that freaked her out.

The blonde felt the bed dip slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight of her daughter. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas. Brittany knew that she'd just woken up. "Hey, sweetie," she croaked, her voice still tired from sleep.

"Hi, Mommy." Gianna smiled. "Do you have to work?"

"Yes, baby. I do." The young girl's smile turned into a frown. It broke her mother's heart. "I'm sorry, bug."

"It's okay..." Gia's voice trailed off. After a few minutes of silence the little girl spoke up. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Brittany opened her eyes again, not realizing that they had closed.

"Is Sam my daddy?"

Brittany choked on her spit she was about to swallow. She knew this was bound to come up but she was hoping it wouldn't for a while – but she really hoped that it never would. "No, Gianna. He's not."

"Who is my daddy then? A boy in my Pre-K class said that babies are made from a mommy and a daddy." She put her head on Brittany's pillow looking at her. "But I only have you and Grammy."

"He's right, but you were made special." She tried to figure out the best way to word it without giving too much away. "You know how I teach you that it's okay to love whoever your heart chooses, boy or girl?"

The three-year-old nodded.

"Mommy was taught that by Grammy and Papa. My heart chose a girl named Santana."

"I like her name, it's so pretty!" Gianna giggled. "That's the girl in your picture, right?"

"Yes." Brittany sighed.

"Can I meet her?" the child asked excitedly.

"One day, maybe."

The little girl grinned from ear to ear. She loved meeting new people and making friends. She hoped Santana would be her friend.

"Well, Santana and I wanted to have a special child. All the very special and amazing kids are at the doctors."

"So I came from Dr. Judy?"

"No, a different doctor, bug. A very special doctor that put you inside me where you stayed nice and warm until you were all ready to take over the world with your awesomeness." Brittany reached out and tickled Gianna's sides.

The little girl giggled and tried to fidget away. Brittany loved her daughter's laugh, it made her own heart swell with pride, happiness, and love. It was amazing to think that she had made such an amazing little girl. She knew Santana would be just as happy.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Brittany sighed and shut off her alarm. "Sweetie, why don't you go see if Grammy is awake? If she's not, watch cartoons until I'm done getting ready for work, okay?"

"Kay!" She jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"Hey! Where is my kiss?" Brittany pouted.

"Oopsies!" Gianna halted and turned around running as fast as she could. She leaped on top of the bed landing on Brittany. Her mother made a 'humff' sound and smiled. Gia leaned forward and kissed her mom's lips quickly. "Love you!"

"I love you too, princess."

The girl jumped down again, running towards the door.

"Don't wake Grammy if she's still asleep!" Britt half shouted at her daughter.

* * *

"Thanks again for watching her." Brittany motioned towards her daughter who was eating a bowl of cereal and watching _Rugrats _on Netflix.

"Don't thank me, Britt. It's what I'm here for." Andrea kissed Brittany's temple and smiled. "Tell Santana I said hello."

"How did you kn-?"

"I'm your mother. I know you. I just have to say one thing, Britty. It's your choice if you tell her about Gianna or not. But you two made the decision to bring a child into the world. Don't you think she'd like to know she has a daughter?"

"I guess so."

Andrea nodded before continuing, "You are very blessed to have Gianna. I'm sure Santana could use some good news right now. Maybe you should tell her and give her something to live for."

"Maybe," Brittany hummed. "Or maybe she'll be mad and never want to see me again or even meet her daughter."

"Nonsense. It's Santana we are talking about. I know she still loves you and I know she will love Gianna." Andrea believed that more than anything. She always knew in her heart that the two were meant to be.

"Okay." Brittany nodded. "I'll tell her." _Maybe_, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Brittany walked into the conference room five minutes after she was supposed to be there. "Gianna decided a morning pillow fight would keep me home a little longer. She was right."

"It's fine. Just don't be late again," Schue said. "Alright, you two should get going and interview Antonio Lopez and Mercedes Jones. Possibly the owners of the club as well. We do have a deadline now."

"Yes, sir." Sam stood up and waited for Brittany. They made their way through the commotion of the homicide unit to the elevator. Brittany checked her reflection in the glossy door. She looked exhausted. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she still sported a pair of black dress pants and a button-up shirt. A ding sounded and the doors opened. The two stepped inside, ready to begin their day.

Once they made it to the safety of the SUV, he looked at her. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Um, a vagina and perfectly round tits?" Brittany deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He snorted. "I'm being serious. Why do you still love her after everything she's done?" The engine of the SUV roared as it was being started. Sam carefully pulled out of the parking spot heading up towards the hospital where they would find Santana's father.

Brittany sighed. "Look, Sam. I can't just stop loving her. I've loved for as long as I can remember. I didn't know what love was when I was a child, but I knew she was special. When I look back on our relationship, everything with Santana came naturally. I never had to try super hard because it's real. It's who I'm meant to be with. I'm not asking you to understand or accept it. I'm just asking you to stop talking so badly about her. It hurts me more than you will ever know." Brittany took a breath, looking at Sam. "Nothing in my life makes sense without her in it. For three years now, I've been walking around like a zombie – not having another purpose in my life besides being a good mother to Gianna. But when I saw her yesterday, I knew that she has always been and always will be the person I belong with. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us, but if you respect me and care about me like you say you do, then you will let me go."

"Look at what she's done, Brittany! She left you and your child for what? A line of cocaine and a pole?" Sam gripped the steering wheel. Deep down he knew nothing he said would change her mind, but he had to try – even if it made him seem like an insensitive asshole. He wanted what was best for Brittany and Gianna, it just didn't seem to him that Santana deserved the two of them. He wouldn't tell Britt this, but _if _Santana was in fact innocent, he would apologize and give them his best.

"Santana doesn't know about Gianna, Sam! She doesn't know that after all the times we tried, I finally got pregnant. Frankly, you are overstepping your boundaries and you should keep your guppy lips shut. Gia is none of your business and neither is my relationship with Santana. You are the one who is making things so hard," Brittany spat, her insides boiling with anger. _How dare he say something like that?_she thought. "Pull over." Sam did as he was told and as soon as the car stopped Britt jumped out.

"You know what Brittany? Letting Gianna be around someone who is so disgusting and is spending a life sentence in jail is irresponsible. Santana isn't a good influence on her and you know it," Sam shouted as he started to follow her.

"Don't fucking tell me how to raise my daughter! She is _my_daughter, not yours. She _never_was yours. So don't feed me this line of bullshit because you're jealous and pissed that I dumped you. You're lucky that I even gave you a chance." Brittany crossed her arms, red in the face. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"Santana doesn't love you like I do, Brittany! She never will. She can't give you the things I can. She can't give you a_real_family. She's never even met Gia and guess what? She isn't Santana's either you kn-"

SLAP.

"Shut up." The girl gritted her teeth, getting in his face. "Santana _is _her other parent and it will always be that way." She didn't need to further explain herself.

Sam stood there frozen, holding his cheek. Brittany didn't even feel sorry for him – he was way out of line. She glared at him the way Santana used to glare at people that made fun of her, or even looked at her the wrong way. It was a deadly stare that the blonde was good at mimicking when completely necessary. She didn't like being mean to people but Santana showed her how to defend herself.

The blonde turned on her heel. "You go interview Mercedes and Antonio. I'll interview the owners of the club. I'll see you back at the station." Brittany just continued to walk away, without looking back.

* * *

"Hey," Santana said as she entered the room. Her voice seemed weak and fragile like the first time they'd spoken compared to yesterday evening. She was very surprised when Ryder came to pick her up from her cell. She figured that Brittany would only come here on official business.

"Hi." Brittany wasn't sure why she went to see Santana. She just needed to cool off from her fight with Sam and somehow she'd ended up at the front desk of the jail asking for Santana. She knew in her heart that the Latina was the only one who ever could calm her with just a simple look.

"I thought I'd never see you again without Detective Vagina Lips, considering yesterday you just walked out on me," the Latina said bitterly. It came out a lot ruder than she intended.

Brittany tensed at the mention of Sam. "I had my reasons for walking out, Santana."

"What happened?" she asked, noticing her favorite girl tense at her words.

"You sang that song to me and I freaked ou-" The blonde got cut off.

"Britt-Britt, you know I'm not talking about that. Did something happen today? Why is anger radiating off you like heat from the sun?" Santana could read Brittany like a book – she knew that she was angry about something. This was a different emotion than the one Britt was giving off last night so she knew it wasn't directed towards her.

"I got into a fight with Agent Evans." She looked down at her feet with a sigh. She hated that Santana knew everything about her.

"Oh, relationship issues. Not exactly my best subject, maybe you should go talk to your mom about this," Santana suggested.

"What? No. Not relationship issues. Anything that he and I had is long gone." Brittany shook her head. "Santana, I-um-I have a daughter." _Word vomit, nice one, Pierce._

Brown orbs widened and she couldn't help but give the blonde a smile. "Congratulations, Britt. I always knew you'd make a great mom."

"No, but, what I'm trying to say is that she's yours, too." Britt felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. "After we broke up, I found out that our last procedure took."

Again, Santana smirked. "I know, Britt."

"Y-you know?" the blonde stuttered.

"Where do you think all of those care packages came from? I wanted to make sure you and the baby had everything you needed. Just because I'm a dumbass and broke up with you, didn't mean I stopped caring. I was always there, you just didn't see me."

"Did you break up with me because it took so many times for me to get pregnant?" Brittany's voice was shaky from trying not to cry.

"What? No. God, no, B. I wasn't good for you then," Santana answered honestly.

"W-why did you do it? Why did you rip every good thing away? Why did you shut me out of your life? Why did you do all of those things to me? You said you loved me and you would always be there! I felt so empty and so alone. I didn't just lose the love of my life, I lost my best friend! Goddammit, tell me why, Santana!" The blonde hiccuped through her tears. _More word vomit, Britt? Control yourself!_

"Brittany, I never stopped loving you. I did what I did because I felt like you deserved better. I lost my job at the record store and we couldn't be financially stable without those checks! I didn't want to disappoint you. You had this awesome job and you were doing an awesome thing by helping people. I couldn't give you half of the things I wanted to. So I settled for taking off my clothes and shaking my ass in front of grimy old men. I felt so dirty and every morning when I came home, I couldn't look at you without feeling guilty. Right after our last try at starting a family, I started doing drugs. There is no excuse for that. Iwasn't even half the woman that you were. I got scared, B, so I did what I've always done and I ran." The brunette wiped her eyes clear of tears. She hated crying, especially in front of Britt.

A long silence fell between the two girls. Nothing could be heard besides the faint sniffling from each girl.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany," Santana finally said as she sobbed. "I'm sorry." She really was sorry. She never got a chance to tell her that. Santana knew she fucked up and hurt the one person who would love her regardless of her occupation. The Latina knew that she couldn't stop doing the drugs she was involved with and, at the time, she didn't want to. She also knew that Britt would find out and she was terrified about having Britt disappointed in her – which she ended up getting in the end. No amount of drugs was worth losing Brittany over. She'd just realized that when she got sober. She was always high on something so her judgment and emotions were completely gone. For fuck's sake, she had to be high on multiple drugs when she'd ended things with Brittany and it had been the same for the days after the breakup.

"You should have told me, Santana. You didn't have to lie to me." Brittany sighed. She should be angry at the brunette but she just couldn't bring herself to be angry. Not after all this time. She forgave Santana a long time ago, just hoping that one day she would get answers.

"You deserved better."

"You keep saying 'I deserved better' but you sent me care packages. You were obviously providing everything we needed! What I deserved, Santana, was the truth. All you did was pack up everything and leave without so much as a goodbye. You cut me completely out of your life. You wouldn't even let me see your family." Brittany was pacing. She hated that Santana tried to decide what was best for her.

Santana sniffled, trying to fight her tears. "I'm sorry, B." She was looking directly in ocean blue eyes – it made her heart start to thud against her ribcage.

Britt sighed and hugged the girl tightly, she didn't smell as good as she used to. She used to smell like a mixture of coconuts and apples. _She doesn't smell like that now probably because you don't get your own shampoo or body wash in jail, _Brittany thought to herself.

"What's her name?" Santana finally mumbled into Brittany's shirt.

"Gianna Andrea Pierce." The blonde grinned widely.

After hearing Brittany say her name, Santana cried harder into her. "You named her the name I picked out."

The blonde nodded. "She's the only thing I had left of us, Santana." Brittany pulled away slightly, looking at Santana."Can I ask you something?" She knew she couldn't leave here without an answer.

The Latina nodded, leaning her head down towards her hands which were cuffed to the chair. She wiped away any tears that made it down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew? Why didn't you just talk to me?" Blue eyes met brown orbs, pleading for answers.

"Because I figured it would be easier if you hated me." Santana shrugged.

"I could never hate you, San. No matter what happened," the detective said honestly.

"Deep down I always knew that. But you have every reason to hate me. Yet here you are, being perfect. You just talking to me as if we are getting lunch at Breadstix." Santana jingled her cuffs. "Not exactly Breadstix is it?" She laughed at her own lame joke, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

"No, but one day soon we will be at Breadstix eating lunch together. Gianna will be there meeting her second mommy for the first time." A genuine smile appeared the the blonde's lips.

The thought of meeting her daughter made Santana's heart swell with joy. "You seem so sure you are going to get me out of here." Santana knew she was innocent, but the court had already found her guilty so they were going to do everything in their power to keep her locked up.

"I know you and I know that you would never hurt someone the way Joe was hurt." Brittany checked her watch and sighed. "I have to get going. I have interviews to do if I want to get you out of here so we can get that lunch." Brittany winked and hugged the brunette, who tried to return the hug as best as she could.

She grew frustrated quickly. "_Oh mi mierda_!" (Oh my fuck) "I hate these stupid things!" She moved her arms as if trying to break free from the metal chains before huffing loudly and putting on a miserable pout.

"You won't have to deal with it much longer," Brittany whispered in her ear. "I promise."

* * *

"Fancy running into you here." Sam said.

"You are still on my shit list." Brittany rolled her eyes walking towards Jones Diner. "Did you wait for me or something?"

"Actually no, I just got here. How did your interview go with the owners of the club?" he asked.

"It didn't yet." Brittany entered the diner trying to prevent Sam from asking further questions and saw the same girl from yesterday. "Is Ms. Jones here?"

"Who is looking for me?" The girl walked out from the kitchen. She had a red apron on and a pair of black pants.

"Hi, I'm SA Pierce and this is my partner SA Evans. We'd like to asked you a few questions," Brittany stated politely.

"Special agents huh?" Mercedes nodded, wondering if she should tell Brittany that she knew who she was. "Sure. Let me get some coffees and I'll meet you in that last booth over there." She pointed to an empty booth away from other customers.

A few minutes later she arrived with a pot of coffee and three cups, taking a seat across from the duo.

"We stopped by yesterday, but were informed you were out of town," Sam said.

"Yes, I was. I was visiting my family and taking care of an issue at my other diner in New York." Mercedes began filling the cups with the coffee.

"An issue?" Brittany asked. She took a coffee cup and thanked Mercedes.

"Yes, one of our staff members was stealing money from us."

"That's horrible!" Brittany sighed.

"What can you tell us about Santana Lopez?" Sam butted in.

Mercedes was taken aback from his sudden question. "Well, she's a very sweet girl. She did lose her away for a while though after she broke up with her girlfriend," she hinted, looking at Brittany. "But I can tell you she didn't kill that boy. Santana is a lot of things, but a killer isn't one of them."

"How long have you known her?" Brittany wondered.

"About four years. She would come in every morning at six on the dot. I learned a lot about her throughout the year as time went on. I could tell she needed someone to talk to so I was always there for her. I told her how it was and she always seemed to listen."

"What do you remember about the night of the murder?" SA Evans asked.

* * *

**January 20th 2010 9:25 pm**

Mercedes was waiting on a customer when she heard the ringing of the bell on top of the door, signaling that someone entered. She finished with the husband and wife before she walked over to see her number one customer. "Working tonight?"

Santana looked up. "Sup, Weezy. No, I'm not. Just thinking and I needed to get out of the house. Did you ever feel locked inside of your room for so long that it feels like you are being strangled?"

The waitress filled a mug with coffee handing it to the Latina. "Is this about Brittany again?"

"How did things get so out of control?" Santana let out a loud sigh taking a sip of her coffee.

"You can fix all of this. You just have to take the first step." Mercedes grabbed the last piece of apple pie and set it in front of the raven haired girl. "On the house."

"What's on the house?" Santana chuckled to herself. "That's what Brittany would have said."

"Call her."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Santana, just do it."

"I can't! She probably won't even talk to me. I wouldn't if I was her." Santana took a bite of the apple pie. "This is like an orgasm. Aretha, you know how to make a kickass pie!"

"Don't change the subject, Satan!" Mercedes shook her head. "You just need to ma-"

"Excuse me, Miss? Can we get some dessert?" a tall man asked.

"Sure, I'll be right over." She looked back at Santana, pointing her finger at her. "This isn't over."

* * *

"She didn't say anything else. When I went back to talk to her, she wasn't there. Just a ten dollar bill and an empty plate." Mercedes laughed.

"Sounds a lot like Santana. She loves dessert." Brittany grinned.

"Oh, fucking gag me with a spoon." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Mercedes looked puzzled between the two agents.

"You'll have to excuse him. He forgot to take his happy pills this morning," Brittany apologized. "Go wait in the car, Samuel."

The blonde man huffed and left the table, going back to the SUV. To say he was jealous was a huge understatement. When he got to the car, there was a note just like the one he found yesterday. He plucked the piece of notebook paper from behind his windshield wiper. **_A native dies. _**_What the fuck? _he thought. This was all confusing to him and he immediately picked up his phone and dialed the one person he knew that might be able to figure it out: Artie.

* * *

A short time later the two agents ended up in the apartment of the owners of the club: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay..?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely!" Kurt smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Brittany responded sweetly. She liked this Kurt guy. She guessed he was related to Dorothy from _The Wizard Of Oz. _He was nicely dressed and even smelled good. _His skin looks as soft as Gianna's bottom when she was a baby,_Brittany thought.

"We're all set. Thank you, though." Sam was being polite, which right now surprised the blonde girl. _He'd had a stick up his ass all day and now he's being all nice?_

"So you changed the name of the club?" one of the agents asked.

"Yes, such a cruel thing happened outside of it. We were afraid that the club Trexx would always be remembered because of that. So we changed it to Glitter. Blaine's idea." Kurt motioned to his boyfriend.

"Do you remember Santana Lopez?" Britt asked Blaine.

"I saw her in the club. I served her throughout the night. She was quite popular with the ladies and had a lot of money to blow." Blaine shrugged. "It just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. She looked like a sweet girl with a big future ahead of her. It's unfortunate that it's ended with her in jail."

"Do you think she's innocent?"

"She was found guilty, wasn't she?" Blaine answered.

"Yes, but it's under investigation again. Her appeal was granted."

"Did either of you see anything suspicious that night?" Sam looked at the couple.

"No, we were both behind the bar the entire night," Kurt said. "With the exception of stocking up on things from the back."

"Here is my card. If you remember anything, please contact us." Sam handed them his card.

As the duo was leaving to head back to the station, Brittany's phone rang out from her lap, startling her. "Agent Pierce."

"_I can't believe I overlooked this before!_**"**

"Hey, Artie." She put the phone on speaker so Sam could hear.

"What did you overlook, Artie?" Sam pulled out of his parking spot.

"_You said that Officer Hudson was the one that asked about what you were seeing Lopez for, right?"_

"Yeah, so?"

"_He was the lead investigator in the case. He transferred out of the department right after Lopez was convicted."_

"Thanks, Artie." Brittany hung up after saying goodbye. "Why would someone transfer out of the department right after they solved a case? They would have a conviction under their belt, experience, and respect..."

"I think we need to pay Hudson a visit."

* * *

A/N: You've read, now please review (;

Anyone have any new suspicions? Some new characters will be added next chapter! You get to meet Santana's stripper friends. :D


End file.
